


By-The-Sea XIX: Clambake ;)

by BradyGirl_12



Series: By-The-Sea [19]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beach Sex, Beaches, Canon Het Relationship, Desert Island, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Holidays, New Year's Eve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Series, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Steve and Diana celebrate New Year’s Eve on a romantic South Seas island. :)





	By-The-Sea XIX: Clambake ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: January 1, 2018  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: February 9, 2018  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 776  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: I chose to use the old-fashioned meaning of the slang term, ‘clambake’, as in ‘wild swing’, i.e., party time! ;)  
> This series is an umbrella title for various DC couples enjoying time-by-the-sea. The entire series is [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/1197062.html)

_“What’s up with this little clambake?”_

  


**Joe Webster (Character)**  
**_“Beach Party Hearty”_**  
**1963 C.E.**

  
The lapping sound of the water was soothing as Steve sat on the beach and tended to the fire, poking at the coals with a sturdy stick. Moonlight sparkled on the water like diamonds as he listened to splashing sounds. The call of a night bird sounded mournful back in the jungle.

The splashing grew louder as Diana emerged from the sea like the painting of Botticelli's _Venus_ , her body wet and glistening. Since they were alone on this tiny island, she was also unabashedly nude.

He watched with dedicated appreciation as she walked gracefully up the glittering sand. He never failed to admire her beauty, as captivated now as he had been the first time he had ever laid eyes on her.

Diana reached their little enclave and dried herself with a towel. She wrapped herself in a white sarong as Steve felt overdressed in an unbuttoned, light-blue shirt and cut-off jeans.

“How are the lobsters and clams?”

“Doing great. It’ll be awhile yet before dinner is served.” Steve grinned as he watched the steam rising from the seaweed-covered rocks in the pit. “Just think, if we were celebrating New Year’s Eve at home we’d be ice fishing in our parkas and mukluks.” 

“Mukluks?”

“Nice, warm boots.”

“What is the temperature?”

“Last I checked on my phone, about four degrees. With the wind chill, about ten below zero.”

Diana sat on her beach towel. “Great Hera, those temperatures are positively Arctic.”

“They are. It’s cold, Canadian air.”

“We would have to snuggle.” Diana put her arms around her knees.

“A good idea.”

“But here it is not cold.” 

“But we have to wait for this little clambake to finish.”

Mischief sparkled in Diana’s eyes. “What shall we do while we wait?”

Steve grinned. “What do you suggest we do?”

Diana lay down on her beach towel. “Unwrap me.”

Steve felt excitement in his loins. He set aside the stick and stood, slowly removing his shirt and tossing it on his towel. He shimmied out of his cut-offs as Diana watched with avid interest. He stretched and fell to his knees, carefully unwrapping the sarong, revealing delectable treasures.

Diana was utterly relaxed as Steve straddled her, running his hands down her ribs, sliding back up and cupping her breasts. She smiled as he kneaded the warm flesh, lightly pinching her nipples.

Diana’s moan was gratifying to hear as he leaned down and began sucking on a nipple. Her eyes widened as he sucked harder, his cock reacting as she moved beneath him. She caressed his thighs, always teasing her hands over his cock.

He transferred his lips to her other nipple and she arched upward, her fingers digging into his thighs. There would be hand-shaped bruises on his skin, which he would wear proudly.

He released her nipple and began kissing down to her stomach. That was when she touched his cock and he hitched a breath. For a woman who had grown up seeing the male anatomy on statues and in books, she had become quite the expert in knowing how to stimulate him. He moaned softly as her nimble fingers touched him in glorious ways.

“Make love to me, Beloved.”

She was wet and warm and Steve tingled in anticipation as he slowly entered her body, her power and love sheathing him as he kissed her breasts and began thrusting in time with the ocean’s rhythm. Gentle at first, he thrust harder, knowing that she could take it.

Diana gripped his thighs with Amazon power, her guttural growl urging him, “Faster!”

He complied, her head turning from side-to-side as her eyes were shut and her mouth curved in ecstasy. Her beauty sang to him, filling him as he filled her. The sound of the ocean washed over him as his body sang with pleasure. He was close, so close…

“Now!” Diana demanded.

He gave one final thrust as Diana keened her delight in her native language. Steve felt his seed spill into her, her hips thrusting upward to impale herself further on his hard flesh. Pleasure washed over him like the waves crashing on the shore.

“Angel,” he murmured as he eased out of her and she drew him down to lie next to her. She draped her arm around his hip while he rested his head on her breasts. She stroked his hair and wrapped her leg around his. He started to laugh.

“What is it, my darling?” she asked sleepily.

“This turned out to be quite the clambake.”

She smiled as she fell asleep under Steve’s adoring gaze.


End file.
